This invention relates generally to drumming associated equipment, and more particularly to adjustable apparatus for supporting percussion instruments, for example to allow ready collapse of the apparatus from sturdy upright position, for transport purposes.
There is continued need for apparatus of the above type, and more particularly there is need for improved apparatus that accommodates to both collapse of the apparatus from extended condition, and adjustment of the apparatus in extended upright condition, such as height adjustment of the percussion instrument, and also to provision for carriage of at least two percussion instruments, in extended condition of the apparatus. There is also need for particular apparatus as disclosed herein, having unusual advantages in structure, modes of operation and results, as will be seen.